


Stage Door

by AlexHunt



Series: Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [4]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Broadway, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Stage Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This may be the seventeenth production of A Christmas Carol he’s seen her perform in, but Justin is always proud of his little sister.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stage Door

The low murmur of the spirited crowd grew louder each time the stage door opened, drowning out the sound of the Manhattan traffic in the street. One by one, the actors made their way into the chilly, New York winter air. The once white snow-covered concrete surface quickly turned to a slushy brown mess on the well-traveled sidewalks. Though the occasional flake of soft snow still drifted lazily, the squall had come to an abrupt end.

Jostled by the people around them, Justin and Mari waited patiently. The musical was phenomenal; the entire cast was remarkable, and yet, there was only one very special person they were waiting to meet. 

The sound of her laughter from down the row pulled his focus. He knew that laugh anywhere; it was loud, unhindered by concern for what others might think, but filled completely with joy. Nora always lived in the moment and took care to find joy in all she did. He always envied her for that—the simple gratitude she had. She remained humble through it all and never took her success for granted. No role was too small for her. 

He watched as she threw her head back, laughing at something a fan had said. The black Sharpie in her hand glided over Playbill after Playbill. She paused, posing for photos and recording brief video messages as requested, taking time to make each person feel important. 

“Can I get your autograph, please?” He held his Playbill casually in front of him.

“Of course,” Nora replied cheerfully, her attention focused on the program and not the person at the end of it. Her gaze drifted up. “Thank you for—JUSTIN!” She squealed, causing all eyes to shift to them. She threw her arms around her older brother, taking little consideration of the cool, metal barricade separating them. 

“You were exquisite, Nora. Truly a standout performance!” He pulled his sister closer. “I’m so proud of you.”

Nora’s smile stretches across her face, her eyes filled with tears of joy. “What about that big meeting you had? I didn’t think you could make it to opening night.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Justin shook his head, letting go of the missed opportunity. “Some things are more important than business. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

“Justin!”

Mari waited quietly, giving the siblings a moment together, before offering her the soft colored bouquet. “These are for you! You were utterly spectacular!”

“Mari! They’re beautiful!” Nora pulled her future sister-in-law closer. “Thank you!”

The fans nearby calling her name pulled Nora back. “I should go. Can you stay?”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Justin insisted. “Go greet your fans. We’ll be here when you’re ready.” 

Nora nodded, giving her brother and his fiancée one last grateful look, before turning her focus back to the eager fans desperate for her attention. 


End file.
